C. Imaging Core Plan Digital image acquisition and analysis are key to the research goals of the Center. There are currently 15 Center Investigators and their research teams actively using a number of shared hardware/software systems for image acquisition and analysis. Current applications of computer-assisted image processing span a wide range of complexity including 1) use of turn-key systems such as confocal microscopy or digital photomicroscopy for image acquisition through light and electron microscopes;2) use of interactive "computer-aided anatomy" systems for automating the extraction of quantitative information in 2-D and 3-D from histological sections;3) customization of software packages for 3-D reconstruction and rendering from serial image stacks to aid in the visualization and understanding of complex morphological relationships, and 4) software development for the creation of image-analysis paradigms in the emerging field of functional brain imaging. The goals of the Imaging Core are to provide the expertise and technical support required for Center Investigators to derive full benefit from the research tools available in this fast-changing hardware/software environment and to disseminate, where practicaj, the imaging tools developed here to the wider scientific and clinical community To achieve this, the Imaging Core will provide support at several levels. Aim 1 (image acquisition) provides facilities maintenance, user training and/or image-acquisition services on the new shared confocal microscope and shared digital-image acquisition systems for light and electron microscopy. Aim 2 (image analysis and processing) addresses needs for a centralized base of relevant knowledge and expertise in image analysis and software development to aid in 1) the matching of software application with research goals when a good match exists, 2) the customization of software required when existing applications, or groups of applications, can be modified to fit particular needs and 3) the de-novo development of image-processing software tools when no other good solution exists. Aim 3 (dissemination) proposes the further development of virtual teaching and research tools and the continued sponsorship of a website to make them available to the greater scientific community.